


day 1 - crossover

by im_on_craic



Series: yuumika week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their goal was to turn Mikaela back into a human.</p><p>Somehow, Yuu ends up as alpha.</p><p>ONS x Teen Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 1 - crossover

**Author's Note:**

> "hey yam have you kept this in your drafts since february when yuumika was first gonna be but was postponed?"
> 
> yes, yes i have  
> my tumblr: salty-yu.tumblr.com

He can’t recall the last fifteen minutes in absolute clarity, but he can recall the exact face Mikaela had made towards the end.

 

All he really remembers is the grueling weeks he and his friends had spent chasing the Alpha, sacrificing countless nights in favor of chasing down a ten foot hairy man--wow, Yuu really needed to reevaluate his life.

 

After Mikaela had been oh so graciously bitten by said Alpha whilst tagging along on one of their werewolf escapades, Yuu decided to do everything in his power to return the love of his life to his original state.

 

So, he tracked down all the other werewolves in Sanguinem.

 

It wasn’t a specifically hard task, seeing as he already knew three werewolves in his own friend group. From there, it had just been a matter of scouring the entire town in an attempt to catch a scent.

 

It had taken shorter than he’d originally thought, but they finally stumbled upon Ichinose, a fairly young guy who apparently knew almost everything about the supernatural and the Alpha. All it had taken was a few 'private’ chats with Shinoa’s older brother, Shinya, before Guren Ichinose was telling them everything he knew.

 

In the end, he told Yuu and his pack mates that the only chance of Mikaela ever turning back into a human was to kill the werewolf who turned him.

 

So here they were, in the middle of the woods on a Thursday night, in utter silence.

 

Yuu vaguely registered the fact he wasn’t alone, turning to face his friends--his family. “M-Mika..” he choked out, staring into the big blue eyes that were currently frozen in an emotion Yuu could not recognize. “I-I’m...”

 

“Yuu-chan,” Mikaela cried, legs shaking, until finally he stumbled onto his rear. Yuu abandoned the motionless beast at his feet, rushing to his side. “Y-Yuu-chan,” Mika blubbered, hands wiping down his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuu cried, remembering to retract his claws only at the last second, before grabbing Mika by the shoulders. “I didn’t mean to... I’m sorry,” he cried, crumbling into a sobbing mess. “That was your only chance and I-I-”

 

He was stopped by the sudden shake he received. “Shut up,” Mika murmured, natural blue eyes tracing over the perimeter of the open area they were in. “Shut up, Yuu,” Mika repeated, eyes fluttering closed.

 

He leaned forward, until his forehead was resting against Yuu’s collarbone. “You did what you had to,” he adds after a second, trembling hands trailing up Yuu’s face. “It’s okay.” His reassurance almost makes Yuu think it was okay. It was okay to take away Mika’s last chance of being a human--his _hope_.

 

"Yuu-chan,” Mika prompts, snapping Yuu out of his screaming mind. “Your eyes.”

 

Yuu’s yellow eyes flicker, turning a shade of blue, before settling on a vibrant red. Mika’s breath hitches in his throat, and Yuu watches his natural blue eyes glow yellow in the dark of the night. One sweep at the people around them reveals the rest of his pack mates flashing them their own yellow eyes.

 

Yuu bows his head, fingers tightly grasping at the front of Mika’s knitted hoodie. “Mika,” he says, before bursting into another fit of tears. Mika surges forward, pulling Yuu into a tight embrace. “Mika,” Yuu snivels.

 

“Sh, Yuu-chan,” Mika murmurs, lips brushing his forehead. “It’s gonna be alright.”

 

 

 

It takes months for the new dominant side of Yuu to finally let Mika push him down, but Mika doesn’t mind. In the mean time, he gets to enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend's featherlight kisses trailing down the inside of his thighs.


End file.
